1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens array, a light source device that employs the lens array, a projector that employs the light source device, and a fabrication method of the light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, data projectors are used on many occasions as image projection units which project images including images of a screen of a personal computer and video images, as well as images based on image data which are stored in a memory card on to a screen. In these projectors, light emitted from a light source is collected on to a micromirror display element called a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid crystal panel for projection of color images on to a screen.
Additionally, in association with propagation of personal computers and video equipment such as DVD players, such projectors have been finding a variety of applications from commercial presentations to domestic use.
Conventionally, the mainstream of these projectors has been those which utilize a high-intensity discharge lamp as a light source. In recent years, however, there have been made many developments and proposals on light source devices which use a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements such as laser diodes together with associated optical components such as pluralities of lenses and mirrors.
Then, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 05-88062 (JP-A-05-88062) proposes a light source device that has a low-cost and simply configured lens array position adjusting mechanism which enables the accurate positioning of a lens array and a light emitting element array independently of the accurate mounting of those arrays at the time of fabrication of the light source device.
However, in the light source device proposed by JP-A-05-88062, the adjustment of optical axes of lenses and light emitting elements needs to be implemented by adjustment screws, and therefore, a certain length of time has had to be spent in performing the adjusting work.